Devil's Hand
by Kiriguya Kimiko
Summary: Two royal families and a forced marriage. Kazuto, the adopted son of Akihiko Kayaba, is the prince pf Aincrad. While grieving the loss of his best friend, he is not ready for a new relationship. However, is still forced into this marriage, by his father. Once the newlyweds are married, they are kidnapped, and an old friend of the Families returns for his revenge.


Kazuto was in the middle of another boring debate between the nobles and his father, the king.

Normally, he would be out doing something, but this time the issue being argued about required his assistance.

"NO! WE SHOULD DECLARE WAR AND SHOW THEM WHO THE DOMINANT ONES ARE!"

"I think we should arrange a treaty..."

"..." Kazuto remained silent.

An hour had passed and they still hadn't agreed one anything.

On the wall of the meeting room, at the back side, were three swords.

His father's, or rather, his step-father's Liberator, a sleek black sword, Kazuto's Elucidator, and a blue sword with an intricately decorated hilt. The Blue Rose Sword.

Kazuto's best friend, Eugeo, had owned this sword before Kazuto. Unfortunately, he had died.

Kazuto stared past his step-father, Akihiko, at the swords.

Akihiko finally yelled, "ENOUGH! I do not want to declare war. I believe a more peaceful way can be attempted. the only way to do so, would be to marry my son to their king's daughter."

Kazuto stared at his father, in open-mouthed shock. Then shook his head.

"...No...I refuse..." Kazuto said in that deep, quiet voice. His step father stared at him once more.

"This is one you can not refuse. It shall be done, so you are to get ready in your room, and stay as I go to talk to King Shouzou about this." And Akihiko walked off, out the door.

Kazuto sighed in defeat. This would be the rest of his life. Not that he had anything against Married Life, he just preferred the more quiet life.

He picked himself up from the seat, and walked off. His step-mother, Rinko, looked at him walk off depressed. She wished that there could be a different solution, but this seemed to be the safest.

* * *

Akihiko walked through the portal into the Temporal-Rift. here, space and time would pass a year for every day that passes in the real world.

Shouzou walked into the room. His daughter, Asuna, following.

"Hello."

Asuna looked at him with a glare. Shouzou faced him. "What is it that you wanted to see me and my daughter about?"

"I have been debating about this seemingly unnecessary war between us, and it would do well if we could come to terms and make peace.

"Unfortunately, it seems that most options are 'off the table' as they say. This leaves very few reliable solutions. However, I believe that one solution will keep both sides from breaking the treaty and attacking. If we marry my son and your daughter, Asuna, we may be able to stop the war."

Asuna made an attempt to draw a sword that usually hung at her waist, but her beloved rapier had been removed, as this was to be a peaceful meeting.

Shouzou thought for a moment.

Several painful seconds passed painfully slowly.

Shouzou looked to Akihiko, and said, "Let us think about it. We will make our decision, and then talk again."

"You have two weeks. At midnight the night after the deadline, the troops will attack." Akihiko walked out through the portal once more.

* * *

Kazuto set his things near the doorway of his room. Then, he jumped out the window.

Landing softly on the ground, Kazuto set off to find his friend, and tell her the news...

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks to the people who have follwoed me, during my first fanfic. This new fic is the reason I had a double update on my other fic, _"Bittersweet Betrayal"_ the other day, as of when I and writing this. I have been, or will be writing new chapters for both fanfics up until April, when tests and grades start to count. I really do hate anything that stops my writing.**

**Thanks to my English Teachers and History Teachers for helping inspire my writing of FanFictions. Also thanks to Kawahara Reki for writing the Sword Art Online Light Novels.**

**Bye! See ya next time!**


End file.
